


How Can I Help You?

by orphan_account



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fanart, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Inspired by Fanfiction, Sketches, Uniforms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 12:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2110221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're almost your darling self today, Eagle. I wonder why though?"</p>
<p>"Because you're a Machiavellian manipulator and an oversexed weaver of schemes."</p>
<p>Ezio gives an exaggerated shiver for a show.</p>
<p>"Careful with those edges, Eagle. You might cut yourself."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i>Eagle in the Supermarket</i><br/>Chapter 2</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Can I Help You?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Eagle in the Supermarket](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2040396) by [King of Novices (mykonos)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mykonos/pseuds/King%20of%20Novices). 



> For the lovely mykonos, inspired by her story _Eagle in the Supermarket_.
> 
> Because, seriously speaking, if Ezio or Altair worked at the local supermarket, I would be there EVERY SINGLE FREAKING DAY.
> 
> *cough*
> 
> Enough said. My phone camera is horrid. oAo
> 
> If you have not read her work yet, go do so! She is a sweet and brilliant human being, and she needs more love!


End file.
